How Did We Get Here?
by BinaryRocks
Summary: what would happen if Illidan had been sent across the sea with the High born instead of being imprisoned? How different would things be without him going insane and working for Kil'Jaeden? Who is going to lead the Naga and Blood Elves?
1. Chapter 1

Hullo! First Fanfic n' all that good stuff. Well, first that I wrote, not uploaded. So this is the product of my obsessive lore researching and hours of gameplay. I unfortunately don't have WoW, so I don't know much of the lore for that, and have read none of the novels, so if any lore is messed up (besides what I am intentionally messing up), please let me know.

Summary

What would happen if Illidan had been sent across the sea with the High born instead of being imprisoned? How different would things be without him going insane and working for Kil'Jaeden? Who is going to lead the Naga and Blood Elves?

Pairings

Malfurion/Tyrande Kael'thas/Sort-of-OC… you'll see… Maiev/Naisha Thrall/Jaina

Warnings/Notices

Slash/Femslash Don't like don't read, Violence, Mild cursing (A Thousand Curses Upon Your Soul! JK… maybe…O.o), my kinda-OC speaks Japanese and taught Kael as well, Illidan has eyes because I say so. This has much more to do with Illidan than the 1st chapter sayeth.

"Talking" "YELLING" 'thinking' _"emphasis" _**"also emphasis"**

Chapter I

Gold eyes flashed angrily at silver.

"_What?_" Illidan hissed angrily.

"You heard what I said, brother. I want you and anyone else who still insist upon using that accused _demonic_ magic to-"

"It is **not** demonic!"

"Then why did it bring demons to our land!"

"Because Ashara let the demons use it, Furion, it is not-"

"I don't care, Illidan," Furion growled, clearly angry with his twin, "The last thing we need is another invasion on our hands, but you** had** to go and create _another_ Well for the demons to use!"

"Furion, if I hadn't done this, our people would not be immortal anymore, and if you just make sure no one can commune with the demons then you won't have any problems!"

Tyrande watched as the twins argued in front of the new Well of Eternity on top of Hyjal.

'Illidan… why did you do this? You knew that the Well was corrupt, didn't you?' She thought, wondering what they would do now. She was pulled from her thoughts as Furion spoke two forceful words:

"Get out." Furion was shaking with rage at his brother, "You, and the rest of the high born. I meant what I said before, now _**go!**_"

There was silence for a long time, until Illidan turned and slowly walked away from his brother.

"So be it, brother, but don't expect any sort of aid from the high born, even when you need it the most. Goodbye, Tyrande. I hope to see you again." With this said Illidan disappeared into the wooded hills.

After a short time Tyrande spoke, "I don't think you should have banished them, my love. We may need their aid if the demons were to return,"

"We may, but as of now the risks of them staying here are too great. It is safer if they are nowhere near the Well. Speaking of which, what do we do with this?"

**Appox. 10,000 years later**

"Kael, do you have a minute?"

"Hai, Mire-sensei*," Kael replied to his teacher, who, as usual, gave no indication he was there, scaring the Elven Prince at the sudden lack of silence.

"I have news."

"News of?"

"Quel'thalas."

"And the news is?"

Mire was silent for a time. There was no indication that he was going to answer because of the white and sea green facemask he wore. He shifted and long** blue hair fell off of purple ears. Kael began to think about his strange teacher,

'I remember him saying something about not drawing mana from the Sunwell like my ancestors, but it still doesn't make sense how he didn't lose connection with Nordrassil. No point in thinking about it, he still won't tell me. Speaking of not telling things, how does he even see? That mask doesn't have any holes in it. Come to think of it, how does he even breathe? Hmm.'

Mire took in a deep breath, hesitated, and then spoke,

"The Traitor Prince of Lordaeron and the minions of the Scourge have invaded Quel'thalas, murdered our people, only to raise them again as undead monstrosities, desecrated our sacred home, and corrupted the Sunwell beyond hope of sanctifying it."

Kael stared in shock, eyes wide; trying to understand what had just been said.

'Perhaps I shouldn't have been so blunt," Mire thought to himself, "Then again, I never have been good at sugar-coating things.'

"Nani? ***How could this happen? W-was Silvermoon not d-defended?"

Mire's voice shifted into something softer and more comforting,

"It was, and by the Ranger General. She fell by Arthas' blade and was raised as a slave to Ner'zul."

By this time, Kael had tears running down his cheeks, thinking about his lost people, his homeland, his friends.

"How-how did this h-happen? Weren't you th-there?"

Mire hung his head,

"Regrettably, iie. I _had_ to be in Lordaeron for something that was _so terribly important_, that was _so much more important than __**saving my people!**_" The masked elf took a moment to calm down, his anger for the humans subsiding, "The survivors should be here by sundown."

"What of my father? Is he still alive?"

Mire's silence was all that Kael needed for his answer.

"Why? Why is this happening?" the blond choked back a sob before continuing, angrier than before, "Damn the Scourge, damn the Alliance, damn Arthas, damn it all to Hell!"

Angry tears were flowing down Kael's face and onto his cloak. Mire put his arm protectively around the young elven prince.

"Shh, it will be alright. Our people will pull through this. You can pull through this. Everyone can make it past this, you'll see. We can do this"

After a long while, Kael finally ceased his sobbing into his sensei's shirt.

"But we will never be the same again will we?

"No, we will not."

"So from now on we will no longer be known as the High Elves. We shall take the name of the Blood Elves, honoring our murdered kinsmen."

Mire pulled the prince closer,

"So we shall. And on the topic of resolutions, I will let no one ever bring harm to the elves, at least not while I am alive."

Kael smiled a bit at his teacher's dark humor, and snuggled closer to him,

"I love you."

"As do I, my thero'shan. As do I."

_**End Chapter One**_

*Hai=yes Sensei=teacher

**Like 6 feet long

***Nani=What


	2. Chapter 2

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! IDON'TOWNANYTHING! AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

…heh heh heh…please don't sue me… I have no money… except for 26 Canadian cents, 20 pence, and a few American cents. And I live in America. What's wrong here!

Anyshmay, regardless of what is said here, I do like Maiev. She is just fun to bash because she is whiny and … SHE FREAKING KILLED ILLIDAN! Whaaaaaahhh! Illy! Nooooo! Come back! I would ask Blizzard to bring him back… but I think he deserves peace. So let's leave Illy alone.

Oh, one more thing. I hope to have my drawings of Mire on DeviantART sometime soon. I'll let you know when.

I don't own Warcraft, _Alice in Wonderland_, or Mephistopheles. Even though I wish I _owned_ him. Mwa ha haa…

The chapter of the two of the Fanfic of the me of the reading of the you.

"So Cenarius is dead?"

"Yes, my love, the green skinned brutes somehow managed to defeat him, using the demons fel powers," The Kaldorei priestess concluded, visibly unhappy with the orcs, "We will have to fight them as well. Furion, I don't think we can do this with the green-skinned ones, the humans, the demons, and the undead all closing in on us."

"We may not need to, Tyrande, look over there." He pointed over an outcropping of rock, where a group of humans was finishing up a few undead. One of them spoke,

"Well, that's the last of this bunch of rotters. C'mon, lets head back to base." The tired footmen heartily agreed, and left the clearing.

"You see, my love? The humans fight the undead as we do. We could ally with them."

Tyrande still wasn't convinced, "What makes you think we can trust them? They have no respect for our lands. We cannot trust them."

"We will have to see. In the meantime, we should wake the druids from their slumber."

-Dashed Line of DOOM-

"Why are we even here?"

Tyrande sighed, "We are here because we are waiting for the Prophet that Furion spoke of."

"I didn't ask you!"

"Well then you should have said that!"

"Tyrande, Maiev, stop fighting! You two are giving me a headache."

At this Maiev immediately stopped glaring at Tyrande and started apologizing,

"I'm sorry Shan'do. We didn't mean to."

Tyrande mumbled under her breath, "Suck up."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!"

"I **said** that you are a filthy little wh-"

"Priestesses, please. Must you always fight?"

The two women stopped fighting, and promptly started glaring daggers at each other. Soon after, a young looking orc, and a human girl stepped out of the woods. Furion addressed them,

"I take it you are the ones the Prophet spoke of?"

The human spoke, "Assuming he told you that you would be meeting one Jaina Proudmoore and one Warcheif Thrall, then yes, we are."

Thrall laughed at this, "Well, I suppose all we have to do now is wait for the Prophet."

As soon as these words were spoken, a large black Raven flew down from the trees and landed, turning into the Prophet in a swirl of green light. Furion turned towards the Prophet,

"Speak of the Devil."

All of a sudden, on a nearby rock, there was a flash of dark purple light, and as everyone pulled out their weapons to defend themselves, the dark light disappeared, revealing a man with large feathered black wings, long flame red hair, and pale white skin.

"Yes?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Well if you didn't want anything, why did you call for me?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"You are all officially boring. I am leaving." With that he left in the same manner as he came, leaving six very confused people. Silence followed until the Prophet spoke,

"Well… that was…odd. Anyway…" the Prophet proceeded to explain his history and convinced them to ally and I could find out what he said but I am lazy so I won't.

_**The following has nothing to do with the plot.**_

Mire: Does anyone have a dormouse?

Mephistopheles: Why do you need a dormouse?

Mire: I wanna stuff it in a teapot.

Kael: What?

Mire: (hugs Kael) Happy Un-Birthday!

Kael: Get off me! Aren't I supposed to be paired with Illidan?

Mire: No! Mine! (Pins Kael to the ground)

Mephistopheles: I wonder if that _tea_ of yours is really tea…

Kael: Help! I'm not really gay! I was just acting!

Mephistopheles: _Riiiiggghhhttt…_

Mire: And besides, my hair is long enough for me to be a girl.

Kael: I don't care! Get off! I'm not gay!

Mephistopheles: Sure you aren't, that's why you have long, blond, effeminate hair, wear knee-high boots, wear a long red cloak, are skinny, and wear women's shirts.

Kael: I do not wear women's shirts!

Mire: And you're one to talk. You use more hair care products than most girls.

Mephistopheles: So are you Mister-my-hair-is-seven-feet-long-and-very-smexy-so-i-will-flaunt-it-in-your-face!

Mire: That's because it is very smexy. And I'm not in the closet.

Me: Yeps. And you might want a heads up that you are going to get attacked by polar bears.

Mire: What!

Me: Nothing!


End file.
